


The favorite one night stand

by Poteto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Character, Crush at First Sight, Daichi is a bit of a drama queen, Daichi is not used to the adventures of the big city, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kuroo is Nekoma's dad and Daichi finds that relatable, M/M, Misunderstandings, Well... kind of, a real mess in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting drunk - actually drunk - for the first time, Daichi wakes up looking at a stranger's ass in a room he doesn't recognize.<br/>Don't get him wrong, it is a really nice ass, but... what the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The favorite one night stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v_ichigo_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_ichigo_v/gifts).



> This is a very, very, very late gift for my dear friend caycchi. It's been a hundred of years, but it's finally here. I really hope this is worth the wait.

_Come feel my heart_  
_It’s beating like a drum and I confess_  
_When you’re around_  
_It’s like an army’s marching through my chest_  
_And there’s nothing I can do_  
_I just gravitate towards you_

Daichi Sawamura is beautiful and kind and he doesn’t deserve this

Or at least that’s what he thinks when he wakes up after a really bad night feeling like he got hit by a truck.

Okay, maybe he’s not beautiful like “he’s so beautiful that he must not be harmed in any way”, the Suga kind of beautiful. However! He’s mildly attractive and did nothing bad enough to be punished like this. Yes, maybe he bullies Asahi a little, but he’s just a 19 year-old. Nobody can blame him for picking on his best friend a little. And being mean to Asahi definitely is not bad enough to make him go through this anyway.

In other words, he’s a fairly nice guy who’s sort of handsome and should not be suffering this much.

His head aches insanely and his tongue is pungently dry as if someone had stuffed his mouth with cotton while he was unconscious. He wants to go back to sleep immediately, because damn, is he tired, but it’s impossible to get some rest while he feels like his brain is in flames. His whole body is sore in a way he hadn’t experimented since the most intense volleyball game back in high school. For a second, Daichi is pretty sure that he’s dying.

He can’t say that he didn’t live a good life. However, he would like very much not to die when he’s just still a teenager.

 

The delicious scent of pancakes invades his nose and Daichi feels torn apart between his stomach, that growls like a starved dog, and the lingering feeling of nausea in his throat. Regardless of the hunger, he can’t help but wonder if he won’t throw up anything he tries to eat.

That aside, who the heck is making pancakes? Suga? That’s pretty impossible, because Suga simply doesn’t function in the morning. Maybe it’s Asahi? Asahi sometimes stays over and he does always kindly cook them something on the next morning. Or maybe Daichi overslept so much that a very grumpy Suga had to get up and make them breakfast. Daichi considers calling Suga and asking for help – or at least some medicine and a glass of water – but the simple thought of opening his mouth to speak is risible. That’s how bad he feels. He promises to never drink alcohol again as he painfully opens his eyes.

The first thing Daichi sees is someone’s ass covered only by red boxers with Sylvester, the cat, printed on it.

Daichi stares at it for long five seconds noticing that it’s a very nice ass. After a moment of confusion, he also notices that that ass and its owner have nothing to do in his bedroom. He doesn’t care if the ass is nice or if it’s wearing boxers with any Looney Toon on it, there shouldn’t be a person in their underwear – aside from himself - inside his bedroom.

The next thing Daichi notices is that he isn’t, in fact, in his bedroom.

He’s lying on a stranger’s bed inside a stranger’s room. The walls are filled with a chaotic mix of posters of volleyball teams and rock bands, but other than that the room is pretty tidy and far cleaner than Daichi’s: there are books carefully organized on a shelf instead of scattered around the floor. The desk is fairly neat and there aren’t dirty clothes thrown over the chair, except for a hoodie that doesn’t even look dirty. On the other side of the room, the ass owner looks for something inside an old wardrobe that, at least from Daichi’s point of view, looks also fairly clean.

And then there is this guy. Who is he? Is this bedroom his? What is Daichi doing here? Daichi’s brain refuses to focus on these very important questions, because he then notices that the fine ass is attached at to not only a pair of slender and muscular long legs, but also to an admirable torso and... Daichi decides that Mr. Sylvester boxers has a very nice body overall. One of the finest Daichi has ever seen and that does mean something. As part of the volleyball team since middle school, he had seen his share of well-built male bodies, but… Well. Never before he felt this attracted to any of them.

Mr. Sylvester boxers finds a pair of sweatpants and puts them on – Daichi almost laments – which allows him to finally turn his gaze away from his ass. Mr. Sylvester boxers is still facing the wardrobe, so all that Daichi can see from him is a mop of rebellious black hair that points at every possible direction. He is definitely not familiar. Daichi would remember if he had seen such a unruly hair before.

He tries to sit up. His brain literally throbs from pain and he can’t help but let out a soft groan. Mr. Sylvester boxers turns around and Daichi finally gets to take a look at his face: thin eyebrows, sleepy eyes, straight nose and a very attractive lips that curl in some sort of smirk when he notices that Daichi is awake. His face is almost as handsome as the rest of his body.

“Hey, good morning, sunshine. You sure took your time to wake up.”

Daichi blinks. His voice is deep and smooth and Daichi hates it. Everything about this guy makes Daichi want to throw a punch on his handsome face, which is absurd. He’s not a violent guy. In fact, he’s pretty patient (most of the time.) However he’s experiencing the worst awakening of his life, his everything hurts and thus it is way too early for him to be experiencing this amount of heartbeat flutters.

“Huh…” Daichi wisely utters.

He can barely move right now, so Mr. Sylvester boxers’ punch will have to wait.

“I bet you have the worst hangover ever, don’t you?” The guy chuckles softly and turns to the wardrobe again. “Hang in there, Sawamura. Here, wear this.”

And he proceeds to toss a hoodie to Daichi, leading him to two very concerning conclusions: first, this strange guy knows his name. Second, he’s not wearing a shirt. Where the hell is his shirt? Daichi stares at the red hoodie in silence for a few seconds trying to put the dots together.

 

Last night he found out that one of his friends – the one that he had a crush on – had found herself a boyfriend. After a very rough week in which everything went wrong, that was the last straw. Suga and Asahi weren’t anywhere nearby, so Daichi had to deal with his distress by himself. He went for a walk and then he met Iwaizumi and Oikawa and…

Oikawa. Fucking Oikawa. Now Daichi remembers it. Oikawa had said that he couldn’t let Daichi sulking like that – he wasn’t really sulking – and dragged him to a party. Iwaizumi mysteriously disappeared and Daichi could swear he was relieved to be able to run away. And then there was the party. Oikawa was a very stressing companion. Daichi kept drinking to avoid a conversation and to feel less nervous and everything else, but hey. He’d had a shitty day. Who could blame him? He remembers getting so drunk that he accepted Oikawa’s invitation to dance. The rest of the night after that was a blur.

 

So everything indicates that Daichi had sex with a stranger – a male stranger – and slept on his bedroom and it’s all Oikawa’s fault. Wonderful! Everything he’s got to do now is to kill Oikawa!

“My… My shirt…?” Daichi asks sheepishly. His voice sounds awful.

“In the washing machine.” Mr. Sylvester boxers replies nonchalantly. “I figured you would want something clean to wear.” He chuckles again as he puts on a sleeveless shirt and then turns around to Daichi, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t say you don’t remember when we dirtied it last night.”

“N-no… I remember.”

Now he’s done it. Daichi has no idea why he lied like that. Maybe he’s just embarrassed to admit to this smirking stranger – with whom he fucking slept – that he has no idea of where he is or anything else about what happened last night. Maybe it’s the shock of finding out that he’s not as straight as he thought. Maybe it’s just because he’s damn hungover and he regrets everything from the day he was born to the present moment. Or maybe it’s because he lost his virginity to another guy and he can’t even remember it. God damn it.

“You look awful anyway.” The guy scratches his own nape and Daichi wonders if it’s possible to make his hair even messier. “C’mon, get up and I’ll get you some medicine.”

With another pained groan, Daichi puts on the hoodie. His innocence might have been taken away, but he’s not wandering around shirtless in some stranger’s home. He doesn’t care that the said stranger was the one who took his innocence. He’s going to rebuild his pure reputation from the ashes.

He also tries to get up without barfing, which is much harder than it should be. The stranger patiently waits until Daichi is ready to follow him out of the room.

Daichi doesn’t have much time to study the ambient, but he knows he’s in a small apartment. The narrow hallway has three doors aside from the guy’s bedroom. Daichi follows him through the one that leads to a cramped kitchen from where the smell of pancakes is coming. Some muscular guy wearing pajama pants with an odd owl pattern is next to the stove making them – and what’s with these guys and their weird clothes, anyway?

“Morning, Kuroo!” The guy says – no, he yells – smiling widely. Daichi hisses in pain.

“Keep it low, Bokuto.” Mr. Sylvester… no. He must be Kuroo. _Kuroo_ replies. “Sawamura is hungover.”

“Oh, right!” The Bokuto guy widens his eyes and he looks exactly like the owls on his pants when he does that. Daichi supposes he’s trying to whisper. He’s not good at it. “Sorry, Sawamura!”

“Have a seat, Sawamura.” Kuroo absently says. “I’ll get something for your headache. Ah, hey, Akaashi, didn’t see you there.”

“Good morning, Kuroo-san.”

Only then Daichi notices the presence of a third man. He’s discretely sitting at the small table holding a mug of coffee. After looking at him, all that Daichi can think is _holy shit_. The guy has easily the prettiest face Daichi has ever seen. He asks himself why are all these ridiculously attractive men hanging out together and wonders if he would have spent so many years thinking he is straight if he had met them before.

“Ah, nice to meet you.” Absurdly beautiful guy says. His voice is the exact opposite of Bokuto’s: soft, collected and calm. “I’m Keiji Akaashi.”

“Huh… I, huh...” Daichi clears his throat. “Daichi. Sawamura. Yeah, that’s me. I mean… Nice to meet you.”

Embarrassed and confused, Daichi takes a seat at the table, but tries not to sit too close to Akaashi. Kuroo and Bokuto laugh. Akaashi glares at them.

“Yeah, I know.” Kuroo grins at Daichi as he looks for something inside the cabinet. “Everybody reacts at Akaashi like that. We don’t blame you.”

“Shut up!” Daichi tries to sound harsh, but there is only so much bite you can put in your tone when you’re literally dying. It sounds more like a whine.

So. Summing things up: Daichi went to a party with Oikawa. He got drunk to forget his problems. So drunk that he slept with a stranger – he lost his virginity to a stranger, for crying out loud! – and the stranger is hot, even though he’s a man, but he’s kind of a dick. This dick… No, this guy is called Kuroo. He seems to share this small apartment with another guy that has no indoor voice called Bokuto. And there is this other dude with the prettiest face of the world that is there too. And, from how Kuroo greeted him, Daichi assumes that Akaashi doesn’t live here. Maybe he’s a friend?

Daichi’s brief recapitulation is interrupted by Kuroo’s voice: “Here.” He says as he hands Daichi a pill and a glass of water.

“Ah… Thanks.” He mutters and cautiously swallows the medicine. It doesn’t make his nausea worse, and that’s a good thing. As he drinks the water, his tongue starts to feel less like a ball of cotton and he thinks that maybe this Kuroo guy isn’t as bad as he seemed at first glance.

A voice inside his head – that sounds a lot like Yachi – warns him about taking pills from strangers, but Daichi shakes the paranoia off. If any of these people wanted to harm him, they had plenty of chance when he was drunk and unconscious. And he had lost his virginity already, apparently, so what the hell.

“Wanna pancakes, Sawamura?” Bokuto offers in his ridiculous attempt of whispering as he brings to the table a few plates and the biggest pile of pancakes that Daichi has ever seen.

“Hm… I’m not sure.” He mutters.

“Still feeling bad?” Kuroo lets out an annoying chuckle. He’s obviously teasing Daichi.  “Man, you shouldn’t go drinking that much if you can’t handle it.”

“Yeah, dude.” Bokuto smirks. “For the cake.”

Kuroo laughs and high-fives Bokuto. Akaashi just frowns and Daichi figures they’re just sharing some weird inner joke between the two of them. He ignores them and thanks Akaashi, that’s serving pancakes to everyone, regardless of his uncertainty if he should eat or not.

Daichi decides to give it a try. Despite his nausea, he finds out that Bokuto’s pancakes taste very good. Then he realizes that he’s eating breakfast at strangers’ apartment.

The whole situation is ridiculous. Daichi has always been a nice kid. Is this the true college experience? Is he becoming a delinquent? What would grandmother Sawamura say? Are those guys the rebellious kids his parents warned him about?

Daichi takes a look at them. Bokuto is trying to feed Akaashi with a spoonful of syrup and making kissy faces to him. Kuroo seems to be trying to use a fork as a catapult to launch a piece of pancake at Bokuto’s face.

Man, those college delinquents really need to step up their game.

“I… huh… I should probably get going.” Daichi tries.

“Huh? Already?” Bokuto frowns, unaware that a tiny piece of Kuroo’s pancake just landed on his hair. “You don’t have to leave this soon if you’re still feeling bad, man.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo nods. “Since there are no classes today, we’re binge watching Marvel movies. You could join us. Bokuto gets all gross and cuddly with Akaashi after a while and it would be nice not being the only one third wheeling for a change.”

Akaashi and Bokuto blush, and Daichi chokes on his pancake. So… Akaashi and Bokuto are boyfriends or something? And Kuroo is inviting Daichi for some sort of double date? Daichi hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels.

“I, hum, no. I really got to go.” He tries after a few coughs.

“Well… Okay.” Kuroo looks disappointed. “Want me to walk you to the station?”

Daichi opens his mouth to politely refuse the offer, but then he realizes that he doesn’t have any idea of where he is. Oikawa just dragged him along and Daichi really didn’t pay attention to the way they were going, because he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. He can wander around and ask for information, but accepting Kuroo’s help seems easier.

“That’d be cool.” He finally says.

As Kuroo nods and stuffs his mouth with pancake, they hear an upbeat rock song coming from the other room. Kuroo frowns.

“Wai-a-shec.” He mumbles and walks towards the hallway again.

“Who would call Kuroo-san this early on a Saturday…?” Akaashi wonders.

“It has to be something to do with Kenma.” Bokuto says promptly. “He’s lost and needs Kuroo to go pick him up.”

Akashi stares directly at Bokuto and deadpans: “No. It’s Lev and he’s in trouble again.”

“You’re on!”

Daichi has no idea of what’s happening, but Bokuto and Akaashi shake hands so they must have just set some kind of bet. He’s about to ask when they hear Kuroo’s distressed voice from the other room: “You did WHAT?” and a tiny smirk widens on Akaashi’s pretty face. Seconds later, Kuroo is back and hurriedly putting on a jacket as he walks to the door that probably leads to the exit. “I have to go now, Lev’s at it again.”

Bokuto groans as Kuroo walks past them. Akaashi’s smirk widens, but somehow he manages to still look pretty.

“Shouldn’t you go with him?” He asks absently.

It takes a couple of seconds for Daichi to realize that Akaashi is talking to him.

“What? Oh. Right. Yeah. I should. Thanks for… huh… the pancakes.”

Daichi gets up and follows Kuroo feeling almost as confused as he felt when he woke up looking at a stranger’s butt.

 

He finds Kuroo on the entrance putting on his shoes and still talking on the phone.

“No, don’t move. I’m on my way.” He hangs up and stuffs the phone in his pocket before noticing Daichi there. “Ah. Sawamura. Shit. I forgot about you for a second. Do you mind if we go somewhere before the train station?”

“Not at all. Where are you going to do?”

“To help a friend. He’s not really far from here, so it shouldn’t take long.”

Kuroo kicks to him a pair of shoes Daichi recognizes as his own. He puts them on carefully and, as he does it, he notices that there are some pink spots on his jeans that definitely weren’t there yesterday. He wonders what they can be, but decides to think of it later and focus on following Kuroo.

He wishes he could have stayed in bed: his head still aches and Kuroo’s hoodie is a little too tight around his chest to be comfortable in his current state. He follows Kuroo without complaining, though, because the sooner they find this friend that needs help, the quicker Kuroo will take him to the station and the faster he’ll be able to flop on his own bed and die peacefully.

As they walk outside, he looks around and comes to the conclusion that no, he has no clue of where he actually is. Kuroo and Bokuto’s small apartment is on a part of the town Daichi has never seen before – which isn’t all that surprising. He moved to Tokyo not that long ago and you can’t say that he goes out much. He hates Tokyo’s chaotic streets. Trying his best to ignore the sun hurting his eyes, he sticks close to Kuroo.

“Hm... Where are we going?”

“To a park nearby.”

Kuroo looks grumpy, so Daichi doesn’t ask him anything else. He tells himself that this isn’t that bad. He’s going home as soon as they solve this Lev thing and he’s probably never seeing Kuroo or his awfully attractive friends ever again. Maybe this isn’t that bad. Maybe this is the one wild thing he’ll ever do in his life, something to brag about to his friends. _Yeah, once I had a one night stand with a hot guy._ So it doesn’t matter if Kuroo is a jerk that makes fun of hungover people, because this is a one-time thing. An adventure that Daichi will laugh about in the future.

Daichi is so absorbed in his own mind that he doesn’t notice that Kuroo stopped walking until he bumps on him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Stuck on a tree? What are you, a cartoon character?”

They are at what appears to be a park – though Daichi can’t really tell, because it’s nothing but a huge square with a small, old playground and lots of trees here and there. Kuroo stomps his way towards one of the biggest trees in the middle of the park and now he looks absolutely murderous.  Daichi follows him, out of curiosity and… well… because Kuroo’s angry face is somewhat impressive. Nice to look at. Fuck. What a time to discover a weakness for bad boys.

“Lev!” Kuroo snarls at the tree. “Why the hell are you up there?”

And who’s Lev anyway? It sounds like the name of a cat. Maybe it is someone’s cat. Daichi looks up, expecting to see a very troublesome feline, so he’s very startled when he finds himself looking another man. And not just any man, but a very tall foreigner with bright green eyes and the longest legs Daichi had ever seen even, even though he’s crouched down on one of the largest branches.

“Kuroo-san!” The Lev guy grins widely. He doesn’t have an accent, Daichi notices. “I’ve found her! She’s over there!”

Lev is pointing at one of the highest branches, where a white cat with a pink ribbon on the neck sits carelessly. Daichi gapes. Maybe he’s still drunk. Maybe that medicine Kuroo gave to him earlier wasn’t just aspirin. That or he’s transferred back to his high school days. Except that getting Hinata down from a tree was much less scary, because Hinata is very small and easy to pick unlike that giant foreigner.

“Huh…” He finally finds his voice. “Kuroo, may I ask… What the fuck?”

Kuroo sighs. “This is Lev, my underclassmen. Or at least he used to be in high school. He was walking a friend’s cat and lost her. Then he called me for help. And I thought I told him to stay put, not to climb the freaking tree!”

“I’m sorry!” Lev wails. “But Princess is up there and Yaku-san is going to be mad at me if he find out I let his cat get stuck on a tree.”

From her branch, Princess licks her own paw calmly, clearly not worried about being stuck.

“Why were you walking a cat?” Daichi can’t help but ask.

“Why, because animals need exercise! Inuoka told me that walking them makes them happy!”

“Dogs like walking, Lev!” Kuroo groans. “There are several ways of playing with a cat without getting it stuck on a tree!”

“Okay, I know that now! I’m sorry! But I’m getting her down now, so it’s going to be fine!”

“Lev, just get down here and we’ll figure this out.”

“It’s fine! I have everything under control.”

He doesn’t, obviously, Daichi thinks, but he watches with the fascination he would watch a car crash as Lev climbs higher and higher.

“Shouldn’t we stop him?” He asks.

“Well, I tried.” Kuroo shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets. “The only person that can actually control him is Yaku and Yaku is not here.”

Lev keeps telling Daichi and Kuroo – or maybe he’s talking to himself or to Princess – that everything is going to be alright and that he got this. The cat looks at him with disgust as he draws closer and Daichi expects him to fall at any moment. However, Lev is much more graceful than his size suggests. He moves between branches with ease and it looks almost feline as reaches out for the cat, his hand centimeters away. Daichi thinks that maybe he actually has everything under control.

Except that they then hear a soft crack noise.

Kuroo’s eyes widen, his calm expression replaced by a panicked one. “Lev, get down right… SHIT!”

Many things happen at the same time: the branch breaks under Lev’s weight. Princess hisses as she falls. Daichi reaches out to help… but Kuroo is faster and runs in front of him. With the precision of a lion, Kuroo jumps forward and catches the cat before it reaches the ground and afterwards he lands perfectly on his feet and the free hand. He doesn’t even scrap his knees. Lev, on the other hand…

“Woah!” He sits up way too fast for someone who just fell from a tree. There are twigs entangled in his light hair and small scratches all over his cheeks, but other than that he seems fine. “Is she okay?”

Not only the cat is okay, but it is already trying to escape, struggling against Kuroo’s arms as he fights to keep her in place speaking in a soothing tone and smoothing his hand over its head. Before Daichi can offer any help, however, the cat lets itself get calmer under Kuroo’s grasp. It relaxes against his chest and starts to purr.

“Wow, you really have your way with cats.” Daichi comments, approaching Kuroo and offering a hesitant hand.

Kuroo smirks and accepts the help to get back to his feet. “I’ve heard that before.”

Pulling Kuroo back up makes Daichi’s head ache again and he frowns a little, but ignores the pain because there is something else on his mind right now.

“That was a nice receive.” He comments.

Kuroo gives a surprised look, but before he can say anything in response, he’s basically run over by Lev, who finally got up and apparently wants Princess back.

“Princess! Don’t scare dad like that! What will your mom say when he come back?” Lev cries out as he hugs the cat against his chest. Princess meows, unsatisfied, but doesn’t make any efforts to break free from Lev’s embrace.

“Please, erase from my memory that you and Yaku consider yourselves this poor cat’s parents.” Kuroo groans.

“Thank you for saving her, Kuroo-san. Please, don’t tell Yaku-san that I fucked up.”

“Maybe I won’t.” Kuroo gives Lev his lopsided smirk. “But hey. How come Yaku left his cat with you? He doesn’t like leaving Princess even with me, and I’m his friend since we were 15.”

“Yaku-san trusts me very much!” Lev announces proudly. And then after a pause: “…and Kenma-san was with me too.”

“He was? Where is he now?”

“Huh… I think I lost him too.”

There is silence. Kuroo stares blankly at a very guilty looking Lev. Daichi recalls vaguely that Bokuto and Akaashi mentioned the name Kenma earlier. Kuroo lets out a groan.

“How can you lose Kenma _and_ Princess? I’m definitely telling Yaku.”

“Please don’t!” Lev pleads. “I’m going after Kenma-san! Princess and I will find him in no time!”

“No. If you go after Kenma now, you’re just going to lose Princess again or worse. Just take Princess home and get her some actual cat toys. I’ll go find Kenma.”

“Roger!” Lev nods. “Thank you, Kuroo-san!”

As he enthusiastically waves and walks away with a very grumpy cat, Daichi thinks to himself that the guy is like two Hinatas combined. What a nightmare.

“Ah, man…” Kuroo sighs. “C’mon, Sawamura, let me take you to the station.”

Daichi raises a brow. “Weren’t you going to find this Kenma person? Or is Kenma another cat?”

 Kuroo snickers. “Kenma’s a person. A person with no sense of direction whatsoever. I do want to go after him soon, but I thought you wanted to go home already…?”

“Well… I can help you look for your friend and stuff.”

Daichi could come up with many reasons for this offering. Maybe it was because he felt sympathetic about Kuroo’s situation, after all he had his share of lost children to find – even though those children were actually his teammates – or maybe he was just curious because Kuroo’s actions didn’t match his looks – after all he smirked and teased Lev, but that doesn’t change the fact that Kuroo came all the way here to help him. And that Lev trusted him enough to call him for help to fix a problem, exactly like Daichi’s friends sometimes do.  So… yes, he is curious. And he does like helping people, even when he has a killing headache. Hell, at this point of life, headaches got nothing on him. He's almost immune to them.

(And, if he did have sex with Kuroo last night, he probably was really bad at it, being drunk and a virgin and everything. He might as well compensate for that by helping Kuroo out a little.)

“That would be actually nice.” Kuroo smiles. “Thanks. But this probably won’t take long. I’ve got plenty of experience in finding Kenma.”

“Okay…? Does he get lost often?”

“You have no idea.” Kuroo sighs. “He’s my childhood friend, you know? And he has this habit of starting playing games on his phone and wandering around… Boy, I had to look for him so many times I can’t count.”

Daichi laughs at little. Kuroo sounds… well, like a distressed dad. Daichi imagines him as one of these single fathers from American movies. One of those that lives in a shabby apartment and owns a dog – or a cat – and that looks like a drug dealer, but is actually very concerned about his children. What a funny thought.

 

Kuroo then describes he boy they’re looking for (blond hair that looks like pudding, whatever the hell that means, big eyes, small, probably playing with some sort of electronic device) and says that he has a plan.

The two of them walk together to the playground. A bunch of kids are running around and Kuroo walks towards a small group of boys playing with portable games. Without saying a word, he sits on a bench close to them and gestures for Daichi to sit by his side.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Those kids. They’re behaving like Kenma. If we stick around, we’ll find out.”

“That is the worst plan I have ever heard.”

“Dude, trust me. I got this.”

“Isn’t that what your other friend said right before falling from a tree?”

Kuroo gasps. “Are you putting me on the same level as Lev? Oh my God, Sawamura, and here I thought you liked me!”

Daichi laughs again at Kuroo’s dramatic tone. So… This might not be the delinquent guy Daichi thought at first.

Despite everything, Daichi appreciates silence and being quiet – especially when his head hurts like now – so he finds it very nice when he and Kuroo just stay there, side by side, watching the kids playing together. He can almost hear a tiny Suga in his head calling him an old man trapped in a young body, but he's too tired to care. Now that he got used to the sun, the light doesn't make his eyes hurt as much as it did before and he can almost appreciate how nice the weather outside is. He doesn't feel pressured to talk either, which is good, because his tongue still feels like somebody stuffed his mouth with cloth during the night.

"Bingo." Kuroo says after a while, getting on his feet.

"What?" Daichi frowns and he’s almost upset that they're already moving again.

"Didn't you hear them? They said they saw a weird kid playing video games a few blocks down from here. It must be Kenma."

Daichi isn't in any way convinced by this method of finding people, but he follows Kuroo regardless. As much as he appreciated the silence from before, his curiosity gets the best of him and he finds himself asking:

“So… do you do this much?”

“Do what? Fetch Kenma when he gets lost?”  Kuroo sighs. “All the fucking time, since we were little, I told you. That kid has the worst sense of direction of the world and he keeps getting distracted by literally everything.”

Daichi is once again assaulted by flashbacks from the last year. Memories of himself running around Miyagi because Kageyama and Hinata ran off and are nowhere to be found. He certainly has more in common with Kuroo than he originally thought.

He’s only half-surprised when they turn around the corner and Kuroo calls “Kenma!” and he has the confirmation that Kenma is not another lost cat, but an actual person. A blond kid with dark roots wearing an oversized hoodie calmly plays with his phone while sitting on a bench.

The kid eyes them, looking a little troubled, but not surprised.

“Kuro.” He says in a soft voice.

Something about his tone makes Daichi uncomfortable. The subtly affectionate way he pronounces the name – and also “Kuro” was supposed to be a nickname or something? – makes Daichi oddly possessive. He feels a sudden and irrational impulse of clearing his throat and saying something on the lines of “hm, excuse me? This is the guy who slept with _me_ last night, thank you very much.”

Boy, is he bad at this one night stand thing.

“Hey. Lev told me he lost you, so I came to pick you up.”

“Oh…” Kenma turns his gaze back to his phone. “You didn’t have to. I called Tobio and he’s coming to join me.”

“He’s in town?” Kuroo pouts. “Damn, I was going to ask you to keep me company. Bokuto and Akaashi are Netflix and chilling today and it’s going to be hell.”

Kenma’s eyes flutter towards Daichi for a second and then back to Kuroo.

“You still don't know what Netflix and chill means, do you? No, thank you.”

“You’re too cold, Kenma.”

No response. Kuroo sighs.

“I think that ends the rescue duties for today.” He informs Daichi. “I can finally take you to the station now.”

“Huh… sure.”

Daichi notices that he wasn’t included in the rescue duties, even though Kuroo is basically saving his ass by taking him safely to the train station. Daichi could probably find the station on his own if he asked around enough, but – truth be told – he still wasn’t used to Tokyo even after all these months. Walking around unfamiliar neighborhoods still freaked him out a little bit, so he was more than thankful for Kuroo’s help.

He feels attentive eyes on his back as they get moving again, but he doesn’t look back. Kuroo walks by his side in a slow pace and Daichi side-eyes him, noticing how his arms are muscular and lean and overall nice. His stare falls to Kuroo’s hand and he fights the urge to grab it by shoving his own hands inside his pockets.

God, he is such a loser. He went from I-can’t-believe-I-slept-with-this-guy straight to I-kind-of-don’t-regret-giving-this-guy-my-virginity-and-I want-to-know-more-about-him in no time and why? Because, despite his bad boy looks, Kuroo is actually an incredibly nice guy. Coming to think of it, this newfound weak spot isn’t even that surprising, honestly, after all he remembers that his heart always skipped a beat when he saw delinquent guys saving kittens on the street in shoujo manga.

…now that he thinks about it, he should have realized that he wasn’t that heterosexual back then.

“Is your head any better?” Kuroo asks at some point.

“Huh? Ah… I mean, yeah, kind of. Thanks for the painkiller, by the way.”

“No problem.” Kuroo shrugs and then smirks at him. “I suppose you’re not used to alcohol, are you?”

Daichi hopes his neck isn’t as red as it feels (though it probably is.)

“I’m not.” He admits.

“Hey, it’s okay, man. Just remember to drink water between shots next time. It makes the hangover less horrible.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Cheer up. The station is just around the corner. You’re just a train trip away from launching yourself into your bed and sleeping your hangover off. Hopefully the zombie face will have disappeared by the time you wake up.”

“Gee, thanks, you really know how to flatter a guy.”

But he finds himself smiling back. He can’t help it. Kuroo’s lopsided grin is just too charming. So much that he’s almost going against all casual hook up laws – which shouldn’t be that big of a crime, since Daichi knows nothing about them – and asking Kuroo if they can see each other again. Before he gathers enough courage to do so he sees the station right in front of them. Damn it.

“So… this is our final destiny.” Kuroo announces.

Daichi is very aware that he doesn’t know Kuroo’s e-mail or phone number. He doesn’t know his first name. Hell, he doesn’t even know his address, since he was not paying attention earlier. If he enters the station now, he is very likely to never see Kuroo again. He has to say something. Anything.

“DAICHI!”

Daichi startles and turns around on time to see his best friend running across the street towards him with a relieved expression. Daichi’s stomach drops several inches. _If Suga learns he slept with a stranger, he’s never going to hear the end of it_. He tries in vain to hide behind Kuroo, who raises a brow at him, but Suga is already there grabbing Daichi by the shoulders and shaking him not so gently. Daichi is glad that he didn’t eat the pancakes at Kuroo’s, because the motion makes him sick.

“Oh my God???” Suga shakes him some more. “Where the hell have you been? I heard from Oikawa that he lost you and you left your phone with him and nobody knows your whereabouts! I thought you were _dead_!” He breathes in. “Well... not really, but Yacchan thought you were dead and she convinced Yamaguchi and Asahi and they’ve been freaking out for hours! What the hell!”

Kuroo snorts. “I guess you weren’t lying when you said that you don’t usually go drinking.”

Suga notices Kuroo there for the first time.

“Hm… Hi. Are you… Daichi’s friend?”

“You could say that. I’m the guy whose apartment he crashed in last night. Hi.”

Suga shakes Kuroo’s hand looking at loss for a couple of seconds and then stares at Daichi. His eyes fall to Daichi’s obviously borrowed hoodie. Daichi can almost hear the dots connecting inside his brain as a devious crooked smile starts to bloom on his face.

“So…. I see. I’m… glad you’re okay, Daichi. Just let us know next time.” His grin is so wide it could blind someone. “I’m actually heading to Shimizu’s right now, so I can’t stay, but I’m letting everyone know you’re alive, Daichi. And nice to meet you, Kuroo-kun. Thank you for taking care of Daichi.”

“No problem.”

Like a storms that comes suddenly, destroys everything and disappears, Suga turns around and he’s immediately pulling a phone from his pocket and calling someone. He’s just a few steps away when he screams to the person on the other side of the line: “Asahi! Holy _fuck_!” and Daichi buries his face on his hands.

“Hm… am I missing something?” Kuroo raises a brow.

“He’s never letting me live this down?”

“What? That you got too drunk? Dude, everyone has a drunk adventure story, so...”

“Not that!” Daichi whines, face still hidden. “That we… you know.”

“That we what?”

Daichi stares at him. Kuroo looks genuinely puzzled.

“You _know_.”

“I obviously don’t, that’s why I’m asking. Your friend looked like…” Then realization downs on his face and Kuroo’s cheeks suddenly grow as red as his Sylvester boxers. “Oh my _God_. Oh my… Sawamura, do you think _we had sex_?”

The last part comes out way too loud and some people on the sidewalk stare at them. Daichi is too shocked too care.

“We didn’t?”

“Oh my _God_!” Kuroo laughs and Daichi can tell it is out of nervousness or maybe a little hysteria. “No! You should _not_ go around sexing drunken people and you weren’t just a little tipsy, you were completely wasted!”

“Then how the hell did I wake up seeing your ass first thing?”

“Okay, wow, you don’t remember last night? Like… At all?”

“Huh… Not really?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, _why didn’t you say so_?”

“ _I don’t know, okay? I was panicking and I couldn’t really talk and you were almost naked and I’m not used to this!_ ”

Kuroo starts laughing – and again there is something hysteric about it as if he’s as embarrassed as Daichi – and the two of them just stay there. Daichi blushing like his blood is boiling and Kuroo just as red, but still having this stupid giggling fit like he’s a five years old.

“ _So you just_ …! AHAHAHAHAHA… _You looked so_ … AHAHAHAHAH… _confused and_ … Pfffff…!” He can’t even speak anymore, so he just doubles over trying to catch his breath.

“SHUT _UP_! What’d _you_ think if you woke up _shirtless_ in a stranger’s _bed_?”

“I’d ask what happened, man!” Kuroo snorts, wiping actual tears of laughter. “Jesus, Sawamura…”

“Will you tell me what happened already?!”

“I… I… Right… Oh God…” Kuroo scoffs and tries to keep his cool. “I accidentally bumped on you last night and made you drop your cake.”

“Why the hell did I have cake with me?”

“How am I supposed to know? But I made you drop it and it dirtied all over your shirt and you started crying.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did! And Bokuto insisted that we couldn’t just leave you there, but we couldn’t find anybody that knew you and you didn’t have your phone, so I ended up taking you home. I mean… you were really drunk. And emotional. We thought you’d be safer with us. Which isn’t something that Bokuto and I can say very often, so…”

“So you took me home? Just like that?”

“Well… yeah. You agreed really easily, so that kind of proved our point that you shouldn’t be left on your own. You let me take your shirt off without even protesting and then you passed out on my bed. And that was it. I even slept on a futon because I didn’t want to freak you out once you woke up.”

Well… That puts thing in perspective. Daichi feels kind of relieved – his virginity is still intact, after all – but at the same time he’s completely humiliated. He just wants the earth to swallow him whole so he doesn’t have to face anyone ever again. He feels awful for thinking so low of Kuroo – which isn’t really his fault, since he didn’t know Kuroo at all – and embarrassed and – why not say? – a little disappointed.

“I’m so sorry…” he finally manages to utter, avoiding Kuroo’s eyes. “I promise you I’m not usually like that, I just…”

“It’s fine, I told you.” And Daichi can see by the corner of his eye that Kuroo is smiling again. “Everyone has their drunken adventures. This was yours.”

“Yeah, but I caused you so much trouble and now this and… ugh.”

“Tell you what…” Kuroo shoves his hands insides his pockets and fishes a pen. He grabs Daichi’s hand and starts scribbling something on it. “Pay me dinner one of these days and we’re even.”

Daichi stares at the palm of his hand where a phone number was quickly written as well as a small doodle of a cat.

“That is…” Kuroo adds with a crooked smile so sinful it should be illegal. “Only if you ever want your assumptions about last night to become true.” And he winks.

He honest to God winks and Daichi feels like the stupidest creature on earth because he actually blushes at that.

He watches as Kuroo tries to walk away smoothly, feeling very pleased with himself, only to trip on his own untied shoelaces just a few steps later. He looks to see if Daichi is still staring and blushes furiously when he notices that yes, he is. Trying his best to pretend nothing happened, Kuroo resumes walking, obviously flustered and embarrassed. What a loser. Daichi wants to see him again already.

He clenches his scribbled hand close to his chest, thinking to himself that he should go out and get drunk more often.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it. There might or might not be a sequel from Kuroo's point of view later. I wonder if there's anybody interested in that.


End file.
